


invincible

by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)



Series: my love life as dnf [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Smoking, Smut, Songfic, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester
Summary: things happen when you're under the influence. truths come out when you're under the influence.based on "invincible" by pop smoke
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my love life as dnf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	invincible

"are you gonna hit it or not?"

george shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard sapnap's voice.

"oh... yeah, sorry," he replied softly, grabbing the heavy glass creation and inhaling sharply. the smoke was thick and coated his throat and lungs as it traveled down his windpipe. he felt like he couldn't breathe, but he was used to that at this point.

he exhaled slowly and watched the remains of the smoke that entered his body exit softly and branch out into the open air until it was fully dispersed. he wondered how much of this air was actually oxygen, not minuscule particles of used smoke. 

he was staring into nothing again.

"dude, are you okay? you've been out of it all day," sapnap asked, resting his bong on the circular table in front of the both of them. george didn't flinch or even respond until he heard the lighter in his hand clatter to the concrete floor.

sapnap was growing concerned. "bro, do you wanna talk? do you need something? you didn't even take a lot of hits."

the other boy shook his head, blinking a few times. the smoke was irritating his eyes every time he closed them. he felt stifled.

"i just don't know what to do."

"about what?"

"clay."

" _oh._ " a silence hung in the air thicker than the quickly graying air around them. sapnap fidgeted in his chair, playing with his hands in his lap. clay.

clay was an interesting one. sap and clay had been friends for years. they went to middle school together, stuck together through high school, and made a pact to go to the same college.

and then they met george. they actually met him near the end of high school. he was a little older than the other two boys, but not by much. oddly enough, he was going to their college as well. _it must be a small town_ , sap remembered thinking.

there was an undeniable tension between clay and george when they were together. it didn't care if sap was there or not. they seemed to be battling something internally whenever they spoke, whenever they were at parties together, whenever they smoked together. the youngest boy would always stick by clay, his friend for years, but he also grew a close connection with george. as much as he loved the two of them, he felt somewhat out of place when they all hung out together.

it was clay and george connecting on something, always talking about something new. tension formed every time they finished a conversation, where clay would say something and george would laugh and then stare at him for a few moments like he was trying to make up his mind about something. his eyes would dart down to his lips and then back up to his eyes before clay could notice. and sapnap was just there, watching it unfold. 

"i-i'm sorry for bringing it up," george sighed as he put his face in his hands. even his palms smelled of odorous ash.

"nah, don't apologize. i understand."

\-----

george looked over his slim frame in his mirror. he kept ruffling his hair but it just wasn't sitting quite right. his jeans felt a little too baggy, his shirt a little too tight. 

_was this a date?_

technically it was; clay taking george out for sushi then taking him home with him to hang out. george was nervous, his stomach in knots and his skin plastered with goosebumps. they had hung out multiple times before, but george had an odd feeling in his gut that this one would be different, more _official_ , perhaps.

_clay: i'm outside_

george took a final deep breath while looking over himself before grabbing his bag and walking outside to clay's car. he took another breath, his chest suddenly feeling tight when he sat down in the passenger seat.

clay's sand-colored hair was covering his forehead and tickling his eyelashes, offering a sharp contrast to his bright hoodie that was much too big, his hands peeking out under his sleeves to hold the steering wheel. they made eye contact when george realized he hadn't heard clay speak to him.

"george?"

huh?"

the younger man started laughing, his eyes scrunching shut as he let out his signature wheeze. 

"geeeeoooorge!" he gapsed, clutching his chest. "you were just _staring_ at me!"

the smaller man failed to find the humor in the incident, in reality feeling his cheeks heat up and gulping as the blush splayed down his shoulder-blades to his upper arms. could clay see it? he pressed his cool fingertips to his cheeks, nervous at how hot his face felt.

he finally built up the courage to say something.

"well... it's your fault you look so... _stupid_." his voice was quiet and timid, looking up at clay through his eyelashes.

the other man stopped laughing and instead let a sheepish smile creep onto his face. "of course, babe."

george's eyes widened at the pet name. he then felt his friend's wide hand placed on his upper thigh.

this was going to be a long day.

\-----

"are you sure you don't want me to help pay?"

"i'm sure, babe. i'll take care of it. then we can head to my house if you want."

that dumb name again. george hated how much it made his stomach flutter and his breath hitch. _babe._ why was he calling him that all of a sudden?

"yeah i'm down."

clay left the payment in cash along with a $20 tip and he had the other man walk in front of him. he placed his hand on george's lower back as they walked out of the restaurant. george felt the eyes on them.

driving over to clay's house, george kept his eyes plastered to the window to the right of him, but he saw clay repeatedly turning his head to glance at him through his peripheral vision while he drove.

"what are we gonna do?"

clay pulled into his driveway and put the car in park before looking at george.

"what do you _want_ to do?"

george laughed nervously, hating the first thoughts that crossed his mind. he hoped the other boy couldn't tell through his face.

"i don't know. do you have alcohol?"

the younger man laughed and george's heart jumped to his throat.

"who do you think i am? of course i do. and weed."

\-----

george wasn't thinking straight. he was always afraid this would happen to him if he let his guard down with clay. he could hardly control himself, and he was currently in clay's lap on his couch. how did he get here? he didn't quite remember, but all he knew was that the other's lips were magic. they just fit on george's, and he felt an aura of safety in clay's hands.

speaking of which, clay pulled away to look into george's half-lidded eyes.

"are you sure you wanna do this, baby?"

in his sober mind, george should have been relieved that he was asking for consent, but his intoxicated mind only made him whine and try to pull clay's face back onto his.

the younger man took george's wrists gently into his hands, pulling them behind him. he planted a kiss on his cheek before holding his jaw to keep their eye contact.

"i'm serious, george. i don't wanna do anything unless you want me to."

the other boy frowned in clay's palm, feeling a lump of anxiety form in his throat. he was trying to avoid this.

"c-clay," he murmured, avoiding eye contact, "i've wanted this forever. please don't be too nice."

he blushed as the strong hands dropped from his jaw and from his wrists. did he say too much?

clay moved his hands to the sides of george's face, his palms absorbing the heat radiating off the other's cheeks. george wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if he could see tears forming in the greyed-out eyes in front of him.

"george..." clay was at a loss for words, his chest rising and falling at an increasingly irregular pace. the moment suddenly felt a lot more quiet, more solemn. instead of explaining further, he only pushed his lips onto george's again, his hands trailing down his shoulders to his chest to remove his shirt.

the brunette felt a spark in his chest and he pushed back into the kiss, letting clay's tongue explore his mouth for a moment until he pulled away to tug his shirt off.

despite being high and drunk, george had never felt more clear-headed in his life.

\-----

clay carried a sleepy george to his guest bedroom, laying him down gently and leaving the room momentarily to bring back a glass of water and some spare clothes he could find in his closet.

he left the clothes on the floor next to george's side of the bed, and set the glass of water down on the bedside table next to his head. he stretched his muscles before climbing into bed beside his friend. he laughed to himself. _were they still friends at this point?_

"clay?"

"yeah, baby?"

"what time is it?"

"around eight."

"okay," george responded, turning and curling into clay's chest. he smiled when he felt the other man's arm around his waist to pull him closer. george closed his eyes in tired contentment as he felt clay's fingers twirling his hair.

he had never felt quite like this before. he was tired and his muscles ached, but somehow he felt more relaxed than ever. something about clay's even breathing, his fingers gently playing with george's hair; everything felt so fuzzy and warm with the weed and alcohol still running through him.

clay held the other boy's hand, smiling to himself at how small george's fingers were in comparison to his own.

"you have pretty hands," clay murmured.

george giggled and blushed, scooting closer into the other's chest. "th-thanks."

"you're welcome baby," he replied, his fingertips tracing over each of george's joints, down to his knuckles. he rubbed his thumb over the inside of his palms, following the natural curves of his hands down to his wrists, his thumb now laying softly over his pulse. it was calming; the feeling of george's blood rushing through his body along with his steady breathing into the crook of his neck. 

the gentle moment was quickly shattered when patches jumped onto the bed, deciding to lay directly on the mound of blanket held up by george's and clay's feet.

clay laughed, his wheeze echoing through george's head while patches' warmth heated his feet. he was scared he'd never feel this feeling again and all he could do was kiss clay's neck softly.

there were plenty of things the two would have to discuss and figure out when they were both sober, but for now, right in this moment:

_everything was alright._

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT SO FAR! i was pretty nervous about writing this little series, but it's been a good writing exercise and little therapy project for me. plus y'all seem to love it, and i don't plan on stopping anytime soon. this one was a little longer and more in-depth than usual so i would appreciate it if y'all could leave me some feedback because i don't feel like this was my best work.
> 
> thanks and there will be more to come soon as i get breaks in my schoolwork!


End file.
